


We All Ain't Heroes

by xxlyulfxx



Series: One Line Prompt [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:55:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26441551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxlyulfxx/pseuds/xxlyulfxx
Summary: Life is hard but it seem to be too harsh on Hyungwon, and the rest of the boys just wanted to be heroes, so maybe, they can help.
Relationships: Monsta x - Relationship
Series: One Line Prompt [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005723
Kudos: 4





	We All Ain't Heroes

**Author's Note:**

> I feel empty and sad but feel like I should be writing something after so long. Afterall, this is my escape route. unbetaed
> 
> Thanks for reading
> 
> Sorry.

Nobody has the heart to make long conversation with him. Anything would sound offensive, rather they do not have the capacity to talk to him. They just don’t know how. How do you console a broken person who have a never-ending bad luck? It seems like his life is full of misery and nothing less. How do you console that? Plus, was it even necessary? The consoling? He is a man, for God’s sake, he should be able to soldier through it all, shouldn’t him?

So sat there, on the corner of the room, a tall man with a glass of wine in his hand, staring outside of the window. He stretches his legs a little bit with whatever room he still has, loosing up his almost non-existent muscles, tiring from the standing up all day long. He notices how everyone would avoid him after a single “hi” and “you’ll be fine”. The kindest would be “We are all here for you.” Thing is, nobody is here for him. They are here for his son, his friendly and lovely son. Hyungjun was just 12, how could he have left first?

More and more people are excusing themselves, leaving the house and the night darkens. Hyungwon give no care whether they “leave some dinner in the fridge” or “left some token/money by the counter”. He just wanted to be alone. Not like he have anyone else now.

It takes the next hour till Hyungwon was alone, letting go a deep sigh waiting for the tears to finally come. But it didn’t. It just won’t.

Life make him a monster. He cannot even cry anymore.

His phone rings. Kihyun is calling him. They perhaps just landed in Korea. “Hey.” He realises how his voice is rough, might be because he hasn’t said a thing after the funeral.

“We just landed. We’ll take our bags, get things done here quickly and head over.”

“Sure.”

“Are you alone?”

“Yes.”

“Okay, we’ll be there soon.”

As the call ends, he let out another sigh. He gets up, looking at his clean house, courtesy of Jin Young, his neighbour and her kids that make sure that clean things up before leaving the house last. He loosens his tie and walk upstairs. A shower sounds good.

“How is he?” Hyunwoo asks as he lift all their bags into the trunk.

“Yeah, is he fine?” Hoseok adds.

“I don’t know. He sounds, him.”

The three nodded and get in the taxi, wishing they can reach Hyungwon’s as fast as they can.

* * *

“Do you want breakfast?” Someone is here and offering his breakfast.

Hyungwon cracks his eye open, still very sleepy. It was Minhyuk, sitting by his bed.

“Hey.”

“Hey, bud. Breakfast?”

Hyungwon nods and lift his blanket off him. “When did you arrived?”

“About 10 minutes ago? I bring some food for breakfast. Jooheon and Changkyun will be here in an hour.”

“You guys really don’t have to come here. I’ll be fine.”

“We want to. Now, come. Let’s have some breakfast.”

Minhyuk left the room and gave Hyungwon some time to get ready.

* * *

14 years ago, Hyungwon got married. It was a shock, even to Hyungwon himself. He never sees himself as someone that would make that big decision so early on his life. It happened still, 24 and married. The boys were shocked too but was supportive all the way. Their marriage makes the other boys jealous, feel like they need to get on board too. Mrs Chae is nice and welcome them to their nice cosy newlywed house every now and then. It was nice.

And as expected they had a child soon after. When Hyungjun was born, the world changes. Deep down, Hyungwon knows he can never be the same person anymore. He promise to be the best, to make sure he will protect his little perfect family.

Of course, as time passes everyone grows.

Hyungwon did his best at the university and got in one of the best law firm in town. He was recruited during his intership, considering his good work etiquette and integrity. Kihyun, Hyunwoo and Hoseok migrate to Canada and landed a good deal with their app and eventually own an IT company there. Minhyuk starts working at a tourism company but quickly change to a different field. The man is not happily working in a lab, working with a chemical company. Meanwhile, the younger line of the group landed a good deal with an entertainment company and become the most famous duo singer-songwriter.

Life make sense, again.

But it was not long until Hyungwon’s life starts to take a different turn. His wife was diagnosed with cancer. It was already terminal, on the 4th stage and nobody notice because the sharp pain in her stomach is always gastric. It was not.

He had to alter his job, trying to juggle with career, taking care of a son and taking care of a sick wife. He had it all figured out, still. He works longer in the day, so he can sleeo at the hospital unbothered. Hyungjun stays at his grandma’s until it is weekend and it was all going okay, although nothing is ever okay.

Because eventually, a lawyer that cannot go to the court without being distracted is no lawyer at all. He loses his job.

Two months later he loses his wife.

And now, 6 years later, he loses his son.

He don’t even want to think about how Hyungjun could develop cystic fibrosis. He rather not go through that.

All the trips to the hospital with his wife and his sons seem enough for a lifetime.

* * *

“Let’s keep the house clean. Eat at the table.” Hoseok’s voice greets him as he walk down the stairs.

He pauses, watching how Kihyun and Hyunwoo are still the two buddy that care about food the most and would still linger at the pot, reading through instructions on food packaging just to make sure they got it all right.

Or how Jooheon is still a man who loves to cuddle as he lie down on Changkyun’s lap, laying on the couch as his muscly legs lock Minhyuk in place, not letting the guy go.

“For God sake, let me go Jooheon!” Minhyuk shouts.

“Shut up, Hyungwon hyung need some peace, you assholes.” Changkyun chimes.

“Hey, do you guys think I should water the plant?” Hoseok asks as he turn towards the backdoor. It is where the little garden is. He saw Hyungwon standing by the stairs and smile. “Good morning, Chae.”

Hyungwon smiles. “Let me handle the garden. I’ll be back in 5 minutes.” He walks out of the door.

When he was out, the house was silent.

“How does he do that?” Changkyun asks, holding back his tears.

“Just keep moving. That’s all you can do.” Hyunwoo said.

The six brothers stare back to the door, heart too heavy. They all wish they can just be a hero sometimes, or turn back time.


End file.
